Birthday
by perseusswift
Summary: It's Eric'c Birthday and the girls keep giving him presents: Themselves
1. Laurie

**I do not own That 70's Show**

**Laurie**

Donna was giving him a strip show and had gotten down to nothing so all that Eric could see was here two large breasts and a fine ass. When she was naked she walked up to Eric and started to make out with him. When she got done she pulled off his clothes and straddled Eric "Well Eric are you ready" He nodded and she started to lower herself on his dick.

"Happy birthday" his parents and sister yelled and woke him up. He looked around and his eyes focused on Laurie. She had her blonde hair in its usual curls and was wearing a low cut blouse and a skirt so small he was certain if she bent over he would see everything she had under it and he felt his dick twitch and grow a little. He tried to cover up his boner from his dream and his sister so no one would see it. He was sure he had gotten away with it when his parents left but Laurie stayed in there and said "Nice tent there, birthday boy, let me do something about that for you" She knelt down and pulled down his boxers and covers and gripped his still rock hard cock. Eric finally got over the shock of what she just said and before she did anything he asked "What are you doing." "Dad said I had to give you a present so I decided to fuck you. Now shut up the fuck and enjoy the pleasures of a professional" She engulfed his dick and started to bob her head up and down really slow and while Eric let out a long moan. After Eric moaned He muttered "This slut really sucks" He felt her bite down a little on his dick and she pulled her head off "You might not want to insult me when I have such a valuable piece of equipment" She went back to sucking him and Eric just laid back down and enjoyed it. He felt the familiar urge to cum and suddenly he reached to the back of her head and he trusted deep into her throat and released. He let go of her head and she pulled her head off his dick. "Wow Eric I didn't think a pussy like you could have such a big dick. Now that you got your present I'm going to breakfast"

She started to put her clothe back on but Eric felt like she needed to be punished for all the years of pure shit she had put him through. He got up behind her and smacked her ass and grabbed it and pulled her back to the bed and laid her across his knees and said her "Laurie do you know how you always get me in trouble but you never do" she nodded a little "Here is for all the times you never do." He smacked he shapely ass once and watched it jiggle and he started spanking her hard and fast and luckily she managed to keep quiet. Once he got her ass bright red he put her on the on her hands and knees, got behind her, and rammed his cock in to her slutty little pussy and started pounding away. Laurie buried her face in his pillow and was screaming but it was muffled so only Eric could hear it. He felt pounded on her for a good twenty minutes before Eric shot off thick ropes of cum in his sister's abused pussy and fell down next to her. "Now ride me whore or I will have to punish you some more"

She got up and straddled him and looked down at him. She stared at him and flipped him off so he reached up and pinched her nipple. He thought she was going to ride him like that but she turned around and sat down on his dick. She bounced on his dick once to get a feel for him then started slamming down on him hard. Eric watched as her ass jiggle ever time she came down and decided to spank her some more. She probably rode him for ten minutes before he came again in her ass. She got off of his dick and sat on his chest "Well Eric, hope you like your present. Now I need to take a shower before I go downstairs" She got off of him, picked up her clothes, and went to the shower but Eric decided he still wanted his present.

Once he heard the shower turn on he got up and went to the bathroom. He opened the door quietly and got in the shower behind her. He pushed her against the tile wall and slammed in to her ass again and started to pound away on her. He turned her head to the side and kissed her so she wouldn't shout. He reached around her I between the wall and her and groped her breast. He kept slamming into her went for five minutes until he felt the need to cum. He quickly turned her around, pushed her to her knees and kept jacking off and blew his load all over her face. He quickly cleaned off and went to his room and got dressed and waited for Laurie to come out of her room "Why are you waiting for me" "We were up there for a while and if we don't come down together Red and mom will wonder what we were doing" She shrugged and walked by Eric and he smacked her ass one last time and followed her.

They went to the table and joined their parents. Red looked up from his paper and stared at Eric "You two have been up there for an hour, what have you been doing." Laurie answered first "I gave Eric his present daddy and we were talking" "Well son what did you sister get you and did you like it" Eric finally answered "We agreed to keep it a secret but I very much liked it and hope to my other presents to day.


	2. Midge

**I own nothing**

**Midge**

Eric was sitting at the table eating when he heard the phone ring. Kitty went over and answered it. "Hello-Yes he's here- Of course, I'll send him over right now-Bye. Eric it seems Midge needs to see you at her house, so please go next door please." Eric groaned and went next door and entered in the kitchen. He saw a note that said go in the master bedroom. He wondered who left him the note and saw a cat doodled in the corner and knew Midge wrote it. He went to the door and knocked "Who is it?" he heard Midge's slightly rasping voice come from inside "Eric" "Come in." He went in and closed the door, turned around and dropped his jaw. Midge was completely naked in front of him. Her long blonde hair curled at her large F breasts that were high and firm. He went down her flat stomach to her hairless pussy and long toned legs. Eric was amazed by how accurate he thought she looked naked. He remembered her wearing tight sweaters and skirts that showed off her boobs and legs and he often masturbated to thoughts of her. "Hi Eric" She said it so casual it almost made Eric comfortable but not all the way. "Do you want me to go outside Midge? You look like in the middle of something" She came forward and grabbed his hand "No Eric, I was just going to give you your present, this" she put his hand on her boob and mad him squeeze and kissed him. Eric went with it and decided to get as far as possible before she changed her mind.

He tried something he saw in a movie he saw once and started to finger her pussy. He heard her moan and knew he was doing a good job so he slowly pushed her towards the bed. He tried to push her on to the bed but before he could Midge turned them around so she fell on top of him. She got up and quickly took his clothes off and soon was jacking him off to get him off "Wow your huge Eric" once he was hard she mounted him. She slowly lowered herself until his dick touched her entrance, then she suddenly slammed down on him so he was all the way in side of her and she let out a loud screech. Eric tried to kiss her silence her because Donna was here but she wouldn't him "I like to scream when I fuck someone Eric and don't worry about Donna she probably thinks your Bob" she started slamming back down on Eric and he griped her hips and started thrusting back in to her. Eric looked at her chest and saw her boob bouncing up and down so he got up and started sucking on her nipples. She moaned and just kept going "AWWWWW FUCK YOU FEEL SO GOOD ERIC YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THAT BOB AND YOU FILL ME UP SO MUCH BETTER AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She came with another screech. Eric was a little worried that Donna might have heard them but right now he didn't care. He was being fuck by a gorgeous sexy woman who belonged on the Playboy center fold. She kept bouncing on him and moaning and shouting and screeching until she came again and he unloaded inside of her and she collapsed on top of him.

"Wow Eric you are even better than Bob. I should have given you this present a lot sooner. What do you want to do next" Eric thought about it for a second and whispered it in to her ear "69". She gave a wicked grin and said "That sounds fun" She got up and mounted his face and leaned over his dick. She lowered her pussy until it covered his face and Eric gave her a lick and went to town on her. He licked and slurped and nibbled on her lips and clit. He put his hands on her ass and squeezed and spread them apart. He slipped one then two then three fingers in her ass hole and pumped his hand in and out. She got to his dick and licked him from tip to base and back again and swallow him whole and started bobbing her head on his member. He felt her hand wrap around his base and jack him off. He relished the feeling of her warm mouth on his dick and her tongue flicking around him and playing with the opening at his tip. They stayed that way for what felt like hours but was probably only ten minutes before midge squirted and Eric lapped it all up and he fired off rope after rope of cum down her throat.

She got off of him and went over to the wall and placed her hands on the wall and told Eric to come over. Eric went over to her and spanked her until it was pink. He got behind her and started to make out with her. Without warning he slammed in to her at full force and he heard her shout and made his pounding go supersonic on her ass. He lasted longer in this position and after a while he came in her ass and staggered back to the bed and fell back into it exhausted. He felt Midge lay down next to him "So did you like your gift" Eric put his hand on her boob and nodded "That's good now I think you should get out before Kitty wonders where you are, and don't worry you can play with you toy any time you want just let me know." He got up and put on his clothes and Midge kissed him good bye and he left the room.

**I am also doing people from other seasons like Pamela. I just got the idea from that episode. I am not doing kitty since she is his mom and just too old for me to think of her having sex.**


	3. Donna

**I own nothing**

**Donna**

He got had just gotten out of Midge's room and was heading down the hall to his home when he literally ran into Donna. "What are you doing here Eric" "Midge called and really needed me for something and I was heading home." He had to lie; he couldn't tell Donna that he had just got done fucking her mom while they were in the same house but he felt a little better knowing that the lie wasn't completely untrue. "Well since you are here anyway why don't I give you your first gift. Follow me." She went up stairs and followed always starring at her ass swing from side to side under her skin tight pants. They got to her room and she told him to close his eyes and hold out his hands so he could get his present. He did as he was told and waited. He heard the rustling of clothes and thought she had gotten him a shirt or something like that. Then she put something soft and squishy in the palm of his hand "You got me a water balloon?" "Close but no cigar. Open your eyes and see what you got. Eric opened his eyes and saw Dona's naked boob in his hand. It wasn't big but not small either maybe on the bigger side of C and it was pale and had small already rock hard nipple. "Wow this is great is there anything else" "Just this" She ripped off her pants and showed him that she wasn't wearing any panties. Eric took her hint and he started making out with her and massaged her boob that was still in his hand.

She pushed him off and lay down on the bed. Eric wasted no time; he jumped on her and kissed her between breasts and when she leaned her head back he started sucking on her neck. He let her go and put his dick to her entrance and asked "Are you sure?" "Yes just go slow" Eric started to slowly enter her inch by inch and when he looked back down he saw her face contorted in pain so he kissed her to relax her. She was extremely tight and had to go slow any way. He kept going but didn't feel he barrier he looked and asked "Are you still a virgin" He wasn't mad at her for not but he always thought she was "I broke it on a hair brush last month" she gasped so Eric just kept going until he was all the way inside of her. He just stayed like that until she was use to him. "Okay go" Eric slowly thrusted in and out of her and started building up speed. Every time Eric thrusted in to her, Donna let out a little moan but Eric still had her mouth on his so she didn't make any noise. Eric kept thrusting in to her until finally they both climaxed at the same time. Eric collapsed next to her and exhaled deep out of breath from humping Donna's tight twat "Wow that felt good" Donna said still panting "I know, if you're up for it I'd like to try something I saw before" "Sure but first let me do something."

Got up and crawled down his body and took his semi-hard cock in her hand and started jacking him off until he was hard again then he gave him a test lick to see how he tasted. She decided that it didn't taste that bad so she took him in her mouth. She couldn't fit all of him in her mouth so she jerked the base of his dick. She bobbed her head some and did her best but she was still new at this so he gave her pointers "Let it hit the back of your throat and hum a little. Use your tongue to lick it. Yes just like that" Eric moand. He wrapped his hands in her fiery red hair. "I'm about to cum" He felt her stop not knowing what to do. He pushed her head up and down and said "Keep going" she did and soon Eric pushed her all the way down on his cock so he was all in her and he shot off another load down her throat "My turn" Eric said.

He got her on her hands and knees and Eric got behind her and massaged her ass to get her ready and try to make her a little looser. She had a smaller as than Midge but that didn't matter, she was going to be way tighter than her and Donna's was very muscular. When he thought she was ready he put her hands on the small of her back and he decided to slam all the way into her. Her little ass was somehow even tighter than her pussy and Eric could feel every part of her ass around him. Luckily she managed to be quiet "Fuck you Eric this is my FIRST TIME dick. Be gentler." Eric didn't listen to her and he just slammed into her fast and hard. Donna managed to be quiet the first couple of thrust but she couldn't after that "YES YES YES YES YES FUUUUUUUUUUUCKK YYYYEEEESSSSSSSSSS! ERIC POUND ME GOOD AND HARD! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! She came and buried her face in the pillow and Eric couldn't hear anything after that from her. He didn't last that much long after she did and he fired off his thick hot ropes of cum deep in her ass and Eric laid back down next to her.

She rolled on to her side and threw her arm over his chest and said "I hope you like your present now you better leave before you get caught and we won't be able to fuck any more" "That would be a shame. See you later" He kissed her and got up and pulled on his clothes. Before he left he went back to her and kissed her good bye and went out of the room.


	4. Jackie

**I own nothing**

**Jackie**

Eric had just left Donna's house and was alone in the basement on the couch. He was just about to turn on the T.V. when Jackie bursts in. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tight blouse that showed off her stomach "Is it true you and Donna just did it." She sounded surprised and disgusted "Uh yeah" He wasn't really know how to respond "Eeeeeewwwww why" She looked at him expectantly and Eric really didn't know what to say. "Whatever I'll find out myself" She quickly took off her clothes and got naked and turned around so Eric could only see her bare ass and smooth caramel colored back and said "Undress and tell me when you hard" Eric took off his clothes and sat back on the couch. He started rubbing his dick and starring at Jackie's cute butt. Once he was hard he told her "Come here"

She started to turn around but Eric grabbed her hips and made her stay facing away "It's a surprise." He pulled her back and made her lower herself and lined her ass up with his dick. "Sit" he commanded. She sat fast and she yelped. She turned her head around and looked at him "Oh I see why Donna bragged about fucking you, you're fucking huge." She kissed him and Eric reached around her and started her massaging her supple boobs. After a few minutes Eric broke apart the kiss "Bounce". She gave a wicked grin and turned back around. She used all the she had flexibility and put her feet on the edge and put her hands on his chest so she could push herself away to give her room to move and she started going up and down really fast. Eric reached down and started spanking her making her moan. Eric was glad his parents were out right now because Jackie was moaning loudly. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes you fell sooooooo good Eric you're so much bigger than Michael." Eric smirked when she said that and he reached around to the front of Jackie with his right hand while his left kept spanking and he started playing with her pussy. With Eric's hand manipulating her pussy and his cock in her ass it didn't take long for Jackie to scream out something Eric couldn't understand as she climaxed. Jackie's cute little butt clamped down on him sending Eric over the edge. He fired off his warm cum in to Jackie's ass. Jackie collapsed onto Eric's chest panting a little "That felt good Eric, do you want to go again?" "Of course." Jackie got off Eric and got on all fours on the other side of the couch with her ass in the air. She turned her head around and put on a cute pouty face.

Eric got on his knees and aimed his cock straight at her pussy. He rested his hands on either side of her hips and slowly pushed in. Jackie's pussy wasn't as tight as her ass was but it still felt good. Once she adjusted Eric started going in and out really slow to tease her Making her give off a long low moan "Come on Eric fuck me harder." Eric decided to be nice to her and he started to speed up. He spanked her a couple more times turning her ass from pink to red. Every time his hand came in contact with her soft smooth but she let out a cute little grunt that turned Eric on more. Once Jackie's ass was bright red Eric leaned down and he played with her breast. He massaged them both and started pinching and rolling her nipples. After ten minutes of Eric fucking Jackie like a dog Jackie hit orgasm Eric felt her pussy convulse around his sick and the feeling made Eric blow his load deep in Jackie's pussy. Once Eric got done cumming Jackie's pussy Eric pulled out and sat back down on the couch.

Jackie turned around and gave Eric a deep French kiss and they made out for a few minutes before Jack pulled off of Eric's lips "That was fun and I hope you liked it because that was you gift today. I know I enjoyed your giant cock." She reached down and stroked his dick that was covered in a mixture of their cum. "it looks like you got this a little dirty. Let me clean it for you." She got off the coach and wasted no time in pooping his dick in her mouth. Eric just leaned back and enjoyed what Jackie was doing to his dick. Once she had gotten the cum off of his dick she took it out and she sandwiched his dick in between her breast. She went up and down on his and she put the head in her mouth and started playing with the opening at the top of his head. After a few minutes Eric felt a feeling deep within his balls and he groaned "I'm gonna cum." When he said this Jackie pulled her boobs off of his dick and she started deep throating him, taking all of him in his mouth, and she rolled his ball around in her little hands and finally Eric shot off thick hot ropes of com down her throat. Eric was so deep in the magic Jackie was working on his dick and Jack so focused on giving Eric a good time with her boob job that they failed to notice one thing.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.


End file.
